Let the testing continue
by Lunara Foster
Summary: GLaDOS has a new plaything to test with.  Rated M because I don't know where I will go with this story


A/N: I had fun writing this, it's just an intro to a post Portal 2 fanfiction series that I would like to do.

(DO NOT distribute this ANYWHERE without my explicit permission.)

© Lunara Foster

Thank you for following my wishes, READ AND REVIEW!

(Let the testing continue)

Epilogue

"Yes, I see you, and no I don't care." rang the heavily disturbed voice of GLaDOS throughout the test chamber, only causing the rather obnoxious P-Body to let out one of her trademarked mechanical giggles. Before clinging to Atlas like one of the primitive humans in a motion she had heard was referred to as a "hug". GLaDOS had only wished she could turn off the reassembly machine as she heard their metallic footsteps rattle against the ground in the exit of this particular test, watching them with boredom through the uncountable number of cameras throughout her facility on a mandatory routine security & safety check.

She let out a deep sigh, allowing it to echo through the ancient speakers of the enrichment center, she really ought to replace those now that the reconstruction of everything else was done she noted. The A.I. had finally came to terms with the fact that [Redacted] was not going to come back. It had been 24 days 6 hours and 7 minutes since she had let that little pest go. Now she regretted it. After killing her twice she just let her go, of course she could always blame it on Caroline. But sadly this was not the truth. She knew it, [Redacted] knew it, hell if that moron was here even he would be able to tell that it wasn't Caroline's fault. No the once murderous A.I. truly missed the girl. Her favorite test subject was gone and it was an annoyance she could barely handle, the girl had walked off with a piece of Aperture equipment. The Long Fall boots, the only pair GLaDOS noted. How like her she thought before her thoughts swiftly took a turn for what she thought was the better. The magnificent A.I.'s mind began to shift towards less despairing thoughts and to her once murderous self, allowing a dash of anger to well up inside of her central core. Causing what a lesser computer would refer to as "overheating" to an extent. Of course she had planned for this, it wasn't the first time her body had betrayed her.

If only she had killed her was the only thought that ran through her already overworked mind. She wouldn't be feeling any of this if only [Redacted] was dead. GLaDOS spun around the ceiling in complete boredom, humming a soft symphony in tune to the clicks and clacks of her inner workings rushing to lightly spray her innards with a coolant to cancel out the sudden increase of heat within her chassis. Allowing herself to enjoy it the A.I.'s humming grew slightly louder. Bouncing off the walls of her chamber as she felt the coolant work its magic, the clicking and clacking coming to a halt as she was once again stabilized.

Sadly, this perfection she felt could not last, as she felt all of her thoughts being brought to a rather quick halt. Watching in disbelief, GLaDOS' attention was redirected to both Atlas and P-Body whirring to a halt, slumped over in the large test chamber. It angered her once again, only far worse this time, her only way of testing. Powering down in midst of a not even deadly test. This wasn't like them she thought while rummaging throughout her database for an explanation in her database for this odd problem, finally giving up as she found nothing. She activated the worn speakers letting her voice boom over the loudspeakers, showing her obvious anger. "I thought I designed you two idiots not to succumb to human weakness. Example one being SLEEP. She let out a disappointed sigh, "I realize you aren't as advanced of A.I. As me, but seriously now. That has got to be one of the few reasons I continue to test you, you know. I could always go through those frozen humans you brought me, right?" She let out another sigh, if she had hands she would have slapped them both as revenge for an unexplained death on her. She looked at her monitor as it slowly flashed over to the list of subjects in cryogenic storage. While lowering a claw into their test chamber to drag them to the incinerator room. She glanced over to the out dated stasis pods, hoping to find one who managed to beat the odds and not end up as a vegetable. Like [Redacted] had, she knew that one girl couldn't be the only one. Looking through over 500 dead or vegetablized once possible test subjects she noted that they were just like the actual plants. Unable to show neither fear nor pain. That wasn't testing, that wasn't SCIENCE!


End file.
